Encounter With The Phenom
by EmilyA198527
Summary: Looking for shelter, Bridget finds herself running for help when a group of men try to attack her outside of the arena that she is heading to for a live WWE event. To her surprise, the Undertaker comes to her rescue to stop the men, but is unaware of how her life is about to change.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is just a fanfiction story. I have nothing to do with the WWE, or with any of its companies. I only wrote this for pure admiration and love for the sport and also for the character, The Undertaker.

Also, this is before Undertaker cut his hair off when he was feuding with Vickie Guerrero when La Familia was still around…just to give you a visual is all J

Chapter One

_I wonder where my friends are at. _Bridget parked her red 1999 Pontiac Grand Prix GT in a large parking lot that was across the street from where the very arena that the WWE was going to be performing at that very night. Opening up her driver side door, she stepped out of the vehicle, wearing a light pink tank top with a white camisole sewn into it, a pair of denim jeans, light pink slip on shoes, and her grandmother's locket around her neck. Her long, curly, black hair hung down her shoulders and back as she tucked her wallet into one of her front pockets where her cellphone was located, and her car keys into her other pocket on the front side. Bridget stepped back from her vehicle, and closed the door back before hitting the lock button on her keychain for the doors to lock, preventing anyone from breaking in. _I hope that they are already inside and have our seats. The idea of having to fight all those people in that building just to find the seats is not the best idea that I have in mind. _Turning away from her vehicle, Bridget started to walk down the slope on the second level of the parking garage in the direction of where the front entrance to the place was.

_Perhaps you should have come with them and not drove yourself here. It would have been easier if you did that since you all would be together right now._

A soft sigh of frustration left her light pink mouth as she kept on moving at a steady pace through the parking garage with her conscious invading her thoughts. _I am quite well aware of the fact that if I had come with them that it would have been much easier. _She moved around a corner, and started to move down the slope that led straight to the front entrance to the parking garage of the building. One of her hands reached up, and brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face, brushing the fibers against her fair complexion. _However…I was not wanting to deal with them spending hours with getting ready. So…I decided to drive myself here since I don't live too far away from the arena. _

_I hope you made the right decision in doing this instead of waiting on them. Now…you are going to have to fight your way inside of the arena to just find your seats before the show starts._

_I am confident that I am going to be able to find them with no trouble at all. _Walking outside of the building, Bridget made her way over to a crosswalk to wait for the light to change in order for her to go across the road. She caught the sound of a group of people walking up in her direction, and turned her head to see who it was.

Moving towards her, a group of preppy guys about her age was laughing at one another, and talking about how they would like to bang the divas that were going to be wrestling that very night.

_You have got to be fucking kidding me right now. Do I really need to deal with these assholes before the show even starts? _Bridget turned her eyes away from the group and focused on the street light, waiting for it to change. _Just remain calm, Bridget. Wait for the light to change and everything will be-_

"Hey there, sweet ass." One of the guys said, smirking. "How about we have a little bit of fun?"

Before she could even come up with a response, Bridget tightened up from the feeling of this jerk's hand slapping her on her ass. Her rage began to boil over, quickly. Unable to control herself, Bridget turned herself around, and punched the man right in his gut, sending him backwards into his friends. "Fuck off." She said, growling a bit.

"You bitch!" The man shouted out at her, angrily. "You are going to pay for that."

Just then, Bridget noticed how his friends had taken defensive positions towards her. She took in a breath of air at seeing this, realizing the seriousness of her actions. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she watched the light change moments before her body dashed across the street. Her ears caught the sound of the men chasing after her. She desperately struggled to get as far away from them as she possibly could to keep them from putting a hand on her.

"Get back here, bitch!" one of the men shouted, screaming at her. "We are going to make you pay for what you did!"

_I need to get somewhere safe and fast if I want to make it to see the show. _Bridget turned her head, and discovered the large doors to the back of the stadium to be opened up. Noticing the large doors on the back of the arena to be opened, Bridget raced over the threshold of the doors. She turned around with a look of fear on her face as she was backing up even more at the thought of the men coming after her.

Moving around the corner, the men were storming up to her with looks of hate on their face. "You are going to get it-" One of the men started to speak harshly to her when a look of fear washed over his face in the direction behind Bridget.

_I wonder why he has stopped talking all of a sudden. _Before she could stop herself from walking, her back bumped into something that was rock hard, and breathing. She took in a breath of air and swallowed a lump down her throat, trying to not appear frightened like she truly was. _I know that I shouldn't turn around, but I don't have any choice right now about this. _She drew in another breath of air, and slowly turned around, lifting her head up.

Standing right before her very eyes, The Undertaker was looking down at her, wearing a black tee shirt, denim jeans, black leather boots, and black fingerless gloves. His long, black hair hung down his shoulders and back while he had a fierce look on his face at the moment as he focused in on Bridget.

_Holy shit….HOLY SHIT! The Undertaker is standing right in front of me….and he looks very…VERY pissed. _Bridget had been watching the Undertaker wrestle since she was about 12 years old, and admired him for his performance in the ring. She swallowed a lump down her throat from seeing the intense look on his face in her direction as she watched him lean his head down a bit more.

"What seems to be the problem, miss?" The Undertaker asked, speaking in his very deep tone of voice while still maintaining his intense presence with her. "Are these men bothering you?"

"W-well," Bridget said, struggling to speak, "I was going to head over to the arena for the show when one of their friends came up and made an unwanted pass at me. So…I defended myself, and they chased me here, wanting to make me pay for what I did." The dark intensity that she saw in his eyes made her shiver to the bone. Just the thought alone of being so close to one of the men that she admired as a child made her shake a bit. "I-" She watched in amazement as he had moved around her to stand in between her and the men.

"If you don't want me to call the cops right now," Undertaker said, directly to the men, "I suggest you get your pencil neck, geek asses out of here right now before I make you regret what your friend did."

Bridget couldn't but stand in amazement and wonder at what she was witnessing. The very person who she supported all of her childhood was now supporting her, and defending her in the face of the very people who wanted to hurt her. Keeping her spot, she watched the preppy guys head off in a direction a lot more quickly than they did when they were chasing her. She kept quiet for a few moments before she spoke up in her gentle voice. "T-thank you for helping me out there." Her eyes watched him turn around to look at her as she gazed up at him. "I was starting to think that I would have to deal with them and not be able to watch the show tonight."

"I don't want to let you down." Slowly, a smirk moved across his face as he walked up to her and spoke in a more friendly yet sensual voice to her. "Besides, I couldn't let such a pretty woman get hurt without me knowing her name."

"Oh." Bridget struggled to remain calm despite him throwing compliments her way. She looked to her hands as a chuckle came out. Lifting her head up, she flashed him a shy smile as she showed her hand. "My name is Bridget. It is nice to meet you."

Undertaker took her hand, and gently shook it as he kept eye contact with her. "It is very nice to meet you as well." He took a moment to look over her frame as he kept his focus on her. "Where were you going to be sitting tonight?"

"My friends and I managed to get front row seats in front of the metal steps that you usually walk up when you come down the ramp. I was going to head that way when those jerks came after me like they did."

"Let me take you to someone that will help you find your seat."

"I would really appreciate that." She shivered a bit when she felt one of his large hands pressing against the small of her back. Even though she felt as giddy as a school girl who has a crush on the quarterback of the football team, Bridget did her best to remain calm. She had the biggest crush on the Undertaker, and all of her friends know that she had a thing for him. Letting out a soft chuckle, she started to move with him further inside of the very building where she would be seeing him wrestle later on that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This is just a fanfiction story. I have nothing to do with the WWE, or with any of its companies. I only wrote this for pure admiration and love for the sport and also for the character, The Undertaker.

Also, this is before Undertaker cut his hair off when he was feuding with Vickie Guerrero when La Familia was still around…just to give you a visual is all

Chapter Two

Moving down a hallway with Bridget at his side, Undertaker couldn't help but cast a few glances in her direction. His eyes danced over every inch of her frame, taking in the curves that she possessed in areas that most women could never get. A faint smirk danced across his face from this attractive woman being at his side, and looking around the place they were in with a look of sincere awe on her face. There was not one thing about Bridget that he didn't like, and he could go on and on about the stuff about her that he did like a lot.

He had heard the men shouting prior before his eyes saw them running her inside of the arena's building. The words that they used towards the young woman that was with him made his blood boil, making him want to kick their ass like their dads should have done a long time ago. He was prepared to deal with the men in a way that would send them on their way and not worry about anything else again. However...there was something about this time that made things different for him.

This time...Bridget was the one thing that made this different. She was nothing like the other women that he had seen get harassed outside of the building. Most of the time, the women that he would have to save would be dressed like prostitutes, and that he silently wished how they wouldn't be showing themselves off to get the attention that they don't want in the first place. However, Bridget was different. Not only was she attractive, but she was attractive in clothes that covered her a bit more while flattering her frame at the same time. He could tell that she was also a kind spirit with a fiery disposition if the time called for it.

_She certainly is different from the rest of the women that I have encountered with on the road with this company. _His conscious invaded his mind, whispering to him. _There is not one thing about Bridget that makes you want to turn the cheek, and go back to your normal routine. She is someone that you need in your life, and you are someone that she needs in hers._

_How can you be so sure on that?_ Undertaker pulled his eyes away from admiring her frame, and focused down the hallway as he kept moving with her next to him as his hand remained on the small of her back. _What makes you think that she would want to have anything to do with someone like me? I am not exactly the type of person that would be good for someone as sweet and innocent as her. _

_Would you look at her? _

Unable to ignore the temptation to look upon her beauty once more, he turned his head, and looked upon her from where he was nestled. His eyes danced across her curvaceous frame, taking in every inch that she had to offer him at that moment without her realizing what he was thinking.

_Now...I want you to tell me what is it about her that makes you think that you can't be with someone as beautiful, and attractive as her? She is everything that you have been looking for in someone, and I am sure she feels the same way about you._

_I don't think that it would work out between herself and I. She seems more like the type-_

_Would you please stop with this whole bullshit that you are going on about?! Just go on your instincts for one god damn time, and see about pursuing the very woman that you want more than anything to share a night with!_

Deep down, Undertaker knew that his consciousness was right. He was too critical on himself when it came to women like Bridget, and always walked away before things could go farther with them. Bridget was someone that exuded everything that he could want in a woman even though he had just met her briefly. This time...he wouldn't let her slip away so easily from him.

Rounding around a corner, Undertaker walked her up to where Mike, one of the backstage workers, was standing with a few of his friends. "Hey Mike." He said, calmly. Keeping his other hand on the small of her back, he used his other to motion him over. His eyes watched him walk up to where he stood with her because he spoke up, cutting him off from asking anything. "I need you to escort this young woman down to ringside where her friends will be waiting to see her at. She had a little encounter with some jerks outside and I decided to bring her in here so that way she didn't get hurt."

"No problem." Mike said. Looking at her, he motioned her to walk with him in the direction of the entrance to the stage area that led down to the ring. "If you will follow me, miss, I will take you out there."

"Thank you." Bridget replied. Turning her head, she flashed Undertaker one more sweet smile before she headed up a set of stairs that led to the black curtained area.

"Tonight...is going to be my night." Undertaker whispered, softly, to himself. His eyes narrowed on her body until she disappeared out of his sights. Cracking his knuckles a bit, he turned around and headed off in the direction of his locker room to prepare himself for later on that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This is just a fanfiction story. I have nothing to do with the WWE, or with any of its companies. I only wrote this for pure admiration and love for the sport and also for the character, The Undertaker.

Also, this is before Undertaker cut his hair off when he was feuding with Vickie Guerrero when La Familia was still around…just to give you a visual is all

Chapter Three

Walking across the opening on the stage area that many superstars and divas had come through in order to get to the ring to entertain the fans that are both young and old, Bridget looked around herself to the large arena, as well as the setup that the workers had set up there for the show that night. _This is so amazing! I never thought in a million years that I would be walking down the same path that many wrestlers have come down to get to the ring, and see a view like this. I can understand why someone would be nervous but excited about performing in front of so many people there. _Her eyes fluttered a bit upon seeing everything from where she was, taking it all in.

"You must be special." Mike said.

Catching wind of what he said, Bridget turned her head and focused on him while her ears were listening to the sound of the people arriving to their seats in the background. "Why do you say that?" She asked, curiously.

"Well, it is not every day that I see the Undertaker walking around with a young woman, and asking me to escort her out to her seat. This is quite rare...and that is why I believe that you are special since he has put you in my care."

Her mind started to race a bit with what he said. She began to question if perhaps the phenom had feelings for her even though she thought for a moment that there was no way in hell that he could possibly be interested in someone like her. "You think-"

"Bridget!"

The sound of a familiar voice screaming out her name caught her attention, and snapped her out of the daze that she was in at the moment. Blinking her eyes a few times, Bridget focused her gaze in the direction that the sound came from.

Nestled in a corner down the left ringside area that was next to the bottom of the ramp, Britney and Christina were waving her over with big smiles on their faces.

_Oh! It was just Britney and Christina. I am glad to see that they got here and to their seats without any trouble._

_I am sure though that they didn't get the chance to get up close and personal with the phenom though. _

A soft sigh left her mouth upon catching the sound of her intimate and passionate side butting into her thoughts. _I really don't need you butting in right now when I am trying to make my way to my friends. _She wanted to be ease that night since it was rare that she could take it easy from her daytime job at the factory that she worked at. However...She was sure that her passions would not leave her be this night.

Turning her head, Bridget flashed a smile towards Mike, the gentleman who helped her out onto the stage area, and flashed him a warm smile. "Thanks, Mike." She said, politely, "I will be okay now. My friends are right down there in the corner."

"Okay." He said, showing her a smile. "You got a great ringside seat for tonight's show. Have a great time."

She nodded her head to him, and watched him head back through the entrance way that led backstage. Turning around, Bridget began walking down towards where her seat was with a heavy though on her mind. _Even though I did enjoy my time that was brief with the Undertaker, I am sure though that there is not a chance in hell that I am going to be seeing him again anytime soon like I did. _

_Never say never, Bridget. I believe there is a good chance that you will get to see the person who rescued you again, and very soon._

_You must know something that I don't know, because I am pretty sure that there is no way that I will get to see him again. _Focusing her attention on where her best friends who happened to be twin sisters were nestled, Bridget flashed them a genuine smile before she eased herself over the guard rail with their help. "Hey." She said, softly, "I am happy to see that you two didn't have any problems with finding your way to the seat with all of these people coming here for the show."

"It was a bit hectic at first." Britney said, gently and laughing, "However, we managed to make our way to our seats with little trouble with the other people here."

"I really wish that some of the men were better behaved than some that are here tonight." Christina said. "I don't like them grabbing at me to try and cup a feel."

Catching wind of what Christina said, Bridget noticed how both Britney and her were dressed in their slinky black dresses and high heels with the material hugging their round butts, showing off their legs, and squeezing their round, firm breasts. _Gee...I wonder why the men are grabbing at the two of you like they are. _Rolling her eyes, Bridget looked around at the arena, taking in how the seats were filling up nicely. She tried to focus on her surroundings but found herself looking up the ramp towards the backstage area.

Deep down, she knew that she couldn't deny the fact that she wanted to run back there to where Undertaker was to be around him. There was something about him that made her want to be near him. He had an aura around him that made her want to be around him, and just be in his presence.

_Maybe my passionate thoughts are right. Perhaps I am developing a crush on him, and that I am wanting to see him again. Even though it will be in the ring the next time I see him, I will enjoy- _Her train of thought came to an abrupt stop from the sound of a loud pop going off. Bridget focused her eyes on the stage to see the pyro going off, and the fans screaming all around her. She took in a breath of air, and tried to ease the tension out of her as she prepared for one hell of a show.


End file.
